Princesse Malgré Elle
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Dans la Forêt Enchantée, la Princesse Emma, fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, rencontre Killian Jones, un humble marin qu'elle rencontre dans son royaume. Le coup de foudre est immédiat, mais Emma peut-elle aimer un marin, alors que ses parents souhaiteraient la voir épouser un prince ? Emma est désespérée, et ne peut compter que sur le soutien de sa tante, Regina !


**Disclaimer ****:** Les personnages et l'univers de la série télévisée Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser le temps de cette histoire !

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, puisqu'il est 21 heures passée au moment où je vous poste ce prologue.

Grande fan de la série Once Upon A Time, et du couple Hook / Emma, j'ai décidé de réécrire la série à ma façon, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce prologue, et je vous dis à très vite je l'espère !

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, dans un monde où les contes de fées ne sont pas seulement des contes de fées, un prince et une princesse qui vivaient dans un magnifique royaume prospère. Le Prince, qui s'appelait David, et la princesse, prénommée Blanche-Neige, attendaient la venue de leur enfant. Une petite fille qui aurait le plus bel avenir qui soit devant elle.<p>

Une colombe entre les mains, Blanche-Neige attacha un petit bout de parchemin à la patte de l'animal, et lui murmura quelque chose alors que les contractions se firent plus intenses.

« Vole jusqu'au palais de Regina. Vole aussi vite que tu le peux ! »

Elle ouvrit ses mains et fit s'envoler la colombe par la fenêtre. Une fois l'oiseau au loin, Blanche-Neige retourna à son lit, puis, cria :

« DAVID ! »

La grande porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et David dit _Charming_, entra en trombe avec deux gardes à sa botte, l'épée à la main. A cette vue, Blanche-Neige éclata de rire malgré la douleur des contractions. Quand le Prince se rendit compte que son épouse était seule et sans danger dans leur chambre, il rengaina son épée et alla s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

« Elle arrive ! » dit Blanche-Neige, une main sur son ventre.

C'est à ce moment-là que David remarqua une flaque près du lit. Il regarda les gardes.

« Allez chercher Prof, et Ruby, maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Oui Altesse ! » répondirent les deux gardes d'une seule et même voix.

Cela prit de longues minutes, très douloureuse pour la princesse qui hurlait toutes les minutes. Quand Prof, un nain, arriva, il ne s'attarda pas.

« Allez-y Votre Altesse, poussez ! »

Ruby, la plus proche amie de la princesse et accessoirement loup-garou, fit sortir le Prince de la pièce et retourna auprès de Blanche-Neige…

De l'autre côté de la Forêt Enchanté, dans un autre palais, dans un autre royaume, la Reine Regina y vivait seule depuis le décès du Roi Léopold. Debout et vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, elle feuilletait un grimoire de magie, quand elle fut tirée de sa lecture par une colombe qui vint se poser au-dessus de son miroir.

« Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle prit l'oiseau entre ses mains avec délicatesse, puis, remarqua le petit bout de parchemin attaché à la patte. Elle le détacha et le déroula, reposant l'oiseau sur le bord de son miroir. La colombe reprit immédiatement son envol. Regina reporta son regard sur les deux mots écrits sur le parchemin.

'_It's time'_

La colombe ne pouvait venir que de Blanche-Neige, sa belle-fille. Se calant devant son miroir, Regina y passa la paume de sa main par-devant et le miroir montra des images de Blanche-Neige. Quand la Reine vit ce qui se passait dans le palais de Blanche-Neige, elle « éteignit » le miroir et sortit en hâte de ses appartements, prenant au passage son manteau rouge.

« Faites préparer le carrosse, tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle donna l'ordre à son cocher et à ses gardes d'aller le plus vite possible de gagner le palais de Blanche-Neige au plus vite.

Le front en sueur, Blanche-Neige accueillit sa petite fille entre ses bras. Ses neuf mois avaient été les plus longs de sa vie, sentant chaque jour les petits coups de l'enfant dans son ventre. Aujourd'hui, elle la tenait entre ses mains, emmitouflée dans un ensemble blanc et une couverture de soie. David entra à nouveau dans la chambre et se plaça aux côtés de son épouse, admirant sa petite princesse. Il pu voir à quel point Blanche-Neige était épuisée, alors il donna l'ordre de faire porter de quoi la nourrir. David cueillit délicatement sa fille entre ses bras, et l'emmena dans la nurserie, tandis que Ruby prit le relai auprès de Blanche-Neige…

La nuit tomba lorsque le carrosse de Regina arriva devant les portes du palais de Blanche-Neige et de David. On lui céda le passage et, une fois le pied à terre, elle se défit de son manteau et fit son chemin à travers le palais. Elle monta les escaliers une à une mais en pressant le pas, jusqu'à arriver aux appartements de Blanche-Neige. Les gardes postés devant la chambre cédèrent le passage et ouvrirent les doubles portes. Blanche-Neige était assignée au repos, dans son lit et elle était endormie. David était assis dans un rocking-chair. Dans ses bras, la petite princesse nouvellement née endormie dans sa couverture de soie. Souriante, Regina s'approcha du Prince, joignant les mains.

« J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. » dit-elle.

« Je vais te faire préparer une chambre pour la nuit. » dit David.

Il se leva du rocking-chair et déposa sa fille dans les bras de Regina, qui se régala du petit visage d'ange de sa nièce. Oui, elle se considérait plus comme une tante que comme une grand-mère, ne voulant pas prendre ce titre à l'ancienne Reine, décédée il y a de longues années. David quitta la chambre, dont les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Regina regarda tour à tour Blanche-Neige et l'enfant, toutes les deux profondément endormies. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres. Depuis la mort du Roi, c'est elle qui avait eut la responsabilité de protéger la nouvelle maman, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre David. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un nouveau rôle à jouer dans le rôle de cette petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Un petit gémissement provenant du lit attira l'attention de la Reine. Elle regarda dans la direction, et vit Blanche-Neige bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle croisa ceux de la Reine, elle sourit.

« Tu as eu mon message. » dit-elle.

« Juste à temps, même si je suis venu en carrosse et que ça m'a prit toute l'après-midi. » dit Regina, qui s'approcha du lit et s'asseya sur le bord. « Elle est vraiment magnifique. »

Blanche-Neige se redressa, s'adossant contre les coussins.

« Si on m'avait dit que c'était aussi fatiguant de mettre au monde un enfant. » grommela-t-elle, faisant rire Regina.

La main gauche de Regina et la droite de Blanche-Neige se trouvèrent. Regina compressa la main de sa belle-fille affectueusement. Elles se sourirent, complices. Bien que Regina n'ait jamais eu d'enfants, avoir élevé Blanche-Neige avait été un vrai cadeau à ses yeux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Regina.

« Emma ! » répondit Blanche-Neige.

* * *

><p>Tadam, alors quel est votre verdict ?<p>

A très bientôt, Aurélie !


End file.
